frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Marshmallow
|image =Frozen-Marshmallow.jpg |films =Frozen |shows = |games = He makes an appearance in Frozen Double Trouble |rides = |actor = |actress = |voice = Paul Briggs |animator = |model = |designer = |inspiration =Evil Snowman (?), Yeti (?) |awards = |fullname = |alias = |personality =Fierce |appearance =Large, frightening, made of snow and ice from Elsa |birthday = |occupation =Guard for Elsa's castle |alliance =Elsa (possibly neutral) |goal =To protect Elsa's castle |home =Elsa's Ice Palace |family = |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies =Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Hans |likes =Guarding the ice palace |dislikes =Intruders |powers =Strength |weapons =Ice Spikes |fate =Becomes the ruler of the ice palace |quote ="Go away!" "Don't come baaack!!" }}Marshmallow is the giant ice guard of Elsa's ice palace in Frozen. Character History When Anna finally reunites with Elsa at the latter's ice palace, they are both very happy to see each other, especially when Olaf introduces himself. However, Elsa has a flashback of accidentally freezing Anna when they were younger, and proceeds to shut her out again. After Elsa accidentally freezes Anna's heart, she creates a giant ice monster (that Olaf calls Marshmallow) to throw Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf out to protect Anna. When Marshmallow throws them out, Anna yells that "it's not nice to throw snow, people!". When she throws a snowball at him, he only gets angrier and grows icicles from his body. He continued to chase them through the woods, being delayed when Anna flings snow off a pine tree at him. Soon, they reach the edge of a two-hundred foot cliff, and are forced to stop. Kristoff pulls out a long rope, and digs a snow anchor so they can jump off the cliff. They start to shinny down the rope. Meanwhile, Marshmallow catches up to them, kicking Olaf off his leg and over the cliff edge. As Anna and Kristoff are going down the cliff, Marshmallow pulls up their rope, and breathes frosty air in their faces. Thanks to Anna's quick thinking, she cut the rope with Kristoff's knife, and they fall over the edge, causing Marshmallow to stop chasing them. Quite some time later, Marshmallow stakes himself outside of Elsa's castle, disguising himself as snowy boulders in case more unwanted guests were to arrive. Eventually, they do, in the form of the conniving Prince Hans and his army, set on finding Anna and capturing Elsa. The moment they come close enough, Marshmallow reveals himself and jumps right into battle. The soldiers immediately attack the beast with their arrows, infuriating Marshmallow and causing his ultimate form to be unleashed. Marshmallow is able to hold most of the guards off, though Hans proves to be a fierce warrior, himself, avoiding each of Marshmallow's attacks and eventually using his sword to slice the snow monster's leg off, causing him to lose balance and begin tumbling over to a large gorge. With Marshmallow wounded, Hans begins heading inside Elsa's castle, but Marshmallow doesn't give up, giving one last swing in attempt to drag Hans down with him. Unfortunately, he fails, and the giant snow beast plummets down into the chasm below, apparently to his death. But after the credits, it is revealed that Marshmallow had survived, and he's seen limping back into the castle where all he finds is Elsa's crown. The monster then crowns himself and rules over the North Mountain happily, as evidenced by the retraction of his threatening ice spikes. Trivia *Marshmallow is not a true villain because he simply is doing what Elsa created him to do. *It is revealed in the movie that Marshmallow can talk, though he only says a few lines. *When he gets mad, spikes of ice emerge from his body and make him look a lot more threatening. *During the raid on the castle led by Hans, Marshmallow has his leg severed by Hans' sword and plummets over a cliff, but the leg stays on top and does not fall. However, Marshmallow is later shown limping back into Elsa's ice palace with the leg somewhat intact, likely using the snow beneath the chasm when he plummeted into. This means that Marshmallow can either walk/crawl long distances while missing limbs as well as reattach limbs severed at places OTHER than the joints, or he has the ability to create/grow new body parts, which appears that Marshmallow needs a period of time to get used to. *As seen in a deleted scene, Marshmallow's arms are made of wood. *It can be argued that the snow creature may not realy have a name as Olaf gave the snowmonster it's name as a brife off bet pun, saying "We totally lost Marshmallow back there." *He is kind of a bully. Like how he treated Olaf. *It is possible Anna thinks he is a bully because she said he is not nice. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists